sweet dreams tonight
by redprototype150
Summary: kmart has a bad dream but was it a bad dream?


Sweet dreams tonight

'_Hey Kmart come here and I'll show you how much I love you' Claire told me mentioning me with her middle finger to come to her._

_Slowly stuffing on the seat over to her in the hummer before she grabs my face and presses her soft red lips against mine making me moan quietly. _

_Throwing my arms around her neck as she deepens the kiss, groaning in approval._

_Feeling her unbuttoning my PJ shirt before sliding it off my arms and smiling when I grunt in excitement._

_Next she grabs my hands and places them on her shirt, silently telling me to take it off._

_Pulling away from the kiss to see what my hands are doing, one by one I undo the buttons._

_Slowly revealing the smooth toned stomach behind the barrier making me gasp in amazement._

_She was not wearing a bra, staring at her perfect breasts, they were big and round creamy with erect nipples standing out to be touched. _

'_Go on touch them' she told me grabbing my shaking hands and pressing my palm against the soft flesh making me gasp at how they feel._

_Pinching and squeezing the boobs in my hands causing her to close her eyes and moan quietly showing me I was doing it right._

_Next thing she pushes me down roughly making me laid down on the seat with her jumping on and straddling my hips with a smirk._

'_Oh god' I moaned out in thrill at her feeling pressure on my hips almost making me pass out from not breathing._

'_Mm yeah you like that, me on top of you' Claire asked with a loud moan before rocking her hips down onto mine with a rhyme._

'_Fuck yes' I whispered in paradise feeling her o my hips pushing into mine._

'_Don't swear Kmart' she said leaning down and bitting my ear before licking my earlobe, sliding back and opening my pants and slowly pulling them down my legs making me let out a breath._

'_Damn your so wet Kmart' she whispered surprised at my excitement for her, feeling her roll her fingers over my clit making me moan out before pushing my hips up for her fingers._

'_Bet you taste good too' she said before licking my clit and moaning in agreement before rubbing my breast making me smile weakly at feeling her mouth against my sex._

'_Shit im gonna im gonna!' claire!' I yell feeling my orgasm build up in my lower stomach making me sweat._

'Kmart!' a concerned voice called my name.

'Ahhhh!' I screamed sitting up looking around and seeing Claire looking at me strangely with worry before realising I was having a dream.

'It's alright Kmart it was just a dream' she told me softly reaching over and pulling me against her.

Realising I was covered in sweat and I was very wet in my boxers, quickly getting away from her not wanting her to touch me since the dream was about her.

Jumping over to the other side of her before leaning hard against the door, glancing at her seeing her confused from me not wanting comfort from her, she just looked at me shocked before giving me a smile.

'Kmart its ok it was just a dream, it wasn't real I'm here' she continue to try to calm me down from my wet dream about her, oh my god what the hell is wrong with me.

'Yeah I know Claire, sorry if I woke you I'm ok now' I calmly asked her not wanting her to come anywhere near me since I'm soaking wet in my boxers.

'It's alright and if you're ok then why are you way over there' she asked concerned pointing at me on the other side of her in the backseat.

'Just need a breather' I lied to her lamely trying not to blush at thinking about her naked in my dream.

'Well come on over here baby girl' she cooed me opening her arms. Staring at her in fright knowing if I went over it would make it worse.

Next thing she pulls me into her arms, circling her arms around my body stopping me from leaving.

Feeling my heart rate speed up and beating loudly in my ears, I was sure she could hear it.

Putting her chin in my shoulder and holding me in her arms no words needed.

'So what was your dream about' she asked softly in my ear making me shiver in her arms.

'Oh I can't remember' I lied to her before feeling my boxers drip with my juices.

Feeling her place her face in my neck making me tense at her smell before closing my eyes scared she would found out.

I stayed very still and quiet, I was sure she could feel my heart rate speeding up.

_I can't believe I had a wet dream about Claire, yeah sure I have a crush on her but a wet dream really?_

'Kmart' Claire asked quietly turning me around in her arms making me face her.

'Did you have a wet dream about me?' she asked in my ear shyly with a smirk on her face.

Making me shake in her arms feeling her warm breath on my ear fighting to keep my eyes open.

Shallowing and looking at her with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open.

'Maybe' I answered not wanting to lie but not wanting to tell her either.

She just chuckled before leaning down and pressing her lips against mine making me close my eyes in relief.

Feeling her push me down on the backseat before straddling my hips playfully with a smile.

'Was I good?' she asked with an eyebrow raised

'Amazing' I told her with a smile and blushing realising what I just said.

She just smiled and slowly undo my PJ shirt, looking at me incise I change my mind.

Pushing the material off my shoulders before staring at my chest making me blush before Claire leans down and whispers softly in my ear.

'You're beautiful' she said in my ear before gasping one and rolling the nipple in her fingers.

Moaning and tossing as she continued to play with my hard rock nipples, pinching and pulling them.

Looking down as she pulls one into her mouth and gently sucking it making me cry out in pleasure before moaning feeling her tongue on my nipple.

Moving to the other one and bitting and sucking it like a hungry baby ready for milk.

Kissing my stomach with bits and snaking her way down to my groin making me gasp at her where I last saw her in my dream.

Sliding my pants down to my ankles and leaning down and pressing her mouth against my sex making me cry at in alarm.

'Dam Kmart your so wet, your soaking wet' Claire told me with surprised at how turned on I was by her in my dream.

'Yeah that's what you do to me' I choke out to her before letting out a moan when she started to lick my juices up.

Feeling her rub my clit roughly making me grunt and cry in pleasure at the feeling she was giving me.

Next thing she puts two fingers in and starts to pump in and out of me with me moaning the whole way.

'Claire I'm so close' I tell her with my eyes closed feeling very good at the moment.

Feeling her bit down on my clit before licking it up with her tongue making me sign.

'Oh Claire im gonna im goona!' I yelled out feeling my orgasm building before I climaxed hard feeling my cum shot out into Claire's waiting mouth.

Dropping back down on the back seat I open my eyes, feeling exhausted from all of the morning.

'Better than the dream? She asked kissing her way back up my body before pressing her lips against mine gently and stoking my hair.

'Yes so much better than the dream' I muttered to her giving her a weak smile.

'You squinted too so I'm guessing it was amazing' she said making me look at her in shock.

'Wow' I breathed out before her lied on top of me both falling asleep after the events.


End file.
